Don't Deny a Dying Man's Last Wish!
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a slash, male/male parings and incest. Dan wants one wish before he dies, and Lucas scumbles and give him! Better inside. Please read and review this OneShot.


Don't Deny a Dying Man's Last Wish!

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. And also involves Incest, (father/son)

**Rating: **M. For language and sex scenes

**Characters: **Lucas Scott/Dan Scott

**Summary:** Set in the 5th season, episode 16. When Dan tells his boys he was 6 months to live, none of them believe him. But when Lucas goes to the doctors and does some investigating about his father's health, he finds the truth. And when meeting with his father, he demands never to see him again. Dan agrees but on one condition...

**Spoilers:** No.

**Notes: **This is a one-shot.

Don't Deny a Dying Man's Last Wish!

Lucas knocked on the door of the beach house, he waited. The ocean waves slowly making a noise that otherwise interrupted the peaceful scene. But the sudden announcement of his fathers presence suddenly made Lucas annoyed. He turned to look at his father as the front door opened, revealing the ageing man.

"Well, you look healthy" Lucas said, taking a look at his father. Dan hesitated before continuing.

"Come on in, Lucas. Have a seat" Dan murmed, backing away from the door to let his son in. Lucas walked into the stuffy, and quiet dark living room.

"No, that's ok, what I have to say, I can say from right here!" Dan sighed and turned to face the adult before him.

"Well, suit yourself. But you of all people should take this seriously!" Dan bit back. Lucas shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with my heart, and If I know you there nothing wrong with yours either" Lucas said, showing a slight concern.

"Well, Lucas, I wish that was true, but even the doc can't help me now"

"Well, to cut the bullshit, I actually have spoken to your 'doc' and he told me you're on a donor list, so it's not all doom and gloom yet for your waste of a life!" Lucas retorted back.

"I know how you feel about me Lucas, and I get it!" Dan said, pleadingly as Lucas opened the door to leave.

"But please, Don't Deny a Dying Man's Last Wish!" Dan said pleadingly. Lucas turned to face his dad.

"Dan, just stop it, stay away from me, Nathan, Haley and Jamie, just stay away from our family!" Lucas yelled. Dan began to feel the blood sore in his body.

"Ok, I'll do that Lucas if you do one thing for me" Dan said.

"What no, I don't owe you anything!' Lucas said, opening the front door again.

"Lucas, if you do what I ask, I'll leave, I'll leave the family alone" Dan said, his voice begging to show his anxiousness.

"Fine" Lucas sighed, shaking his head, and shutting the front door.

"Thanks Lucas, I really do appreciate this!"

"Just hurry up Dan!" Lucas said, not looking at his father. Dan sat down on the couch and motioned Lucas to do the same. After some hesitation Lucas did so, sitting down next the man he hated more than anything. After a while of looking out of the window at the sea, Lucas finally turned around to face his dad, and what he was met with was a shock of his life! Dan had his pants down and his jocks falling down to his ankles. Dan's cock stood proud at 8 inches, the mushroom head so thick. Lucas looked on in horror, as the vein on the underside, pulsed, and made some of the pre cum, release.

"What the fuck, Dan, what the hell?" Lucas roared, getting ready to run. Suddenly Lucas felt his write be clenched down. Dan had grabbed him.

"Please Lucas, you said you would do this" Dan said looking at his son.

"I did said no such thing!" Lucas roared.

"Lucas, If you do this, I promise to leave you alone!"

"Do what?" Lucas demanded again.

"Well, the hand gets tiering in jail!" Dan said, as he started to jerk his cock as an indication. Lucas looked away in disgust.

"You're sick!" Lucas moaned. Knowing his predicament and began to way up his position. Thinking there was no other option. Leaning forward, Lucas hated himself as his mouth slowly closed over his fathers head, slowly accumulating the pre cum. Lucas gagged and pulled back, the taste was absolutely killing him.

"That's it Lucas!" Dan moaned as Lucas went back down on his father cock, and taking even more in his mouth.

"O god Lucas, keep going!" Dan moaned, his hands going through Lucas' hair and forcing all 8 inched down Lucas's warm mouth. Gagging Lucas had to pull back for air. He soon began to enjoy the feel, and grabbed onto his dad's cock and began to jerk his dad off, while sucking and licking the head. Lucas smiled as his dad moaned his name. He looked up and saw his dad's head falling back, eyes closed, and his hands tightly groping Lucas's blond hair. Lucas suddenly had a thought of Keith, and how disgusted he would have been at the sight of such a thing. Pulling up for a third time, Lucas couldn't look his father in the eye.

"Finish yourself off, this is just wrong" Lucas said slowly, before leaving a stund and rather horny Dan Scott behind, his right hand already aching at the thought of jerking off.

Fin

So this was just a quick oneshot of Lucas and Dan, so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
